Degustación
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Al principio era como un juego, una manera diferente de divertirse y de sentirse bien al tomar el control. Era sencillo, siempre encontraba la forma de convencer a Marron y a Goten de seguirlo en el juego. Día Siete: OS basado en uno de los cinco sentidos.


_**Degustación**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día siete: OS basado en uno de los cinco sentidos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al principio era como un juego, una manera diferente de divertirse y de sentirse bien al tomar el control. Era sencillo, siempre encontraba la forma de convencer a Marron y a Goten de seguirlo en el juego: les hacía vendarse los ojos y los sentaba en una silla. Trunks, de 11 años, la edad en que descubrió ese grandioso juego, iba hacía la cocina y traía cualquier cosa que fuese comestible.

Chocolate, galletas, café, harina, mantequilla, ajo, cebollas, condimentos; cualquier cosa que pudiese ingerirse iba en la lista. Después, volvía donde sus amigos y les daba cada cosa con tal de que ellos adivinasen lo que comían.

Con Goten, su mejor amigo, ese con quien hacía travesuras, era un poco cruel: le daba cosas picantes, ácidas, secas. Pero era en son de broma, ambos eran chicos y se bromeaban de esa forma, así se demostraban el cariño que sentían por el otro.

Con Marron era diferente, la humana, la niña pequeña de 6 años y frágil que siempre los seguía en sus travesuras; solía darle las cosas mas deliciosas y dulces que obtenía; las frutas mas ricas que había en su refrigerador también.

Fueron años compartiendo ese juego los tres, pero Goten dejó de frecuentar a Trunks por sus obligaciones escolares. ChiChi siempre mantenía a su hijo menor pegado a un libro, así como lo hizo con Gohan y pocas veces el Son tenía el tiempo libre para ir a jugar y hablar con su mejor amigo.

En cambio Marron, quien siempre tenía las tareas terminadas a tiempo, tenía la libertad para ir a hablar con Trunks. Ambos siempre lamentaban la ausencia de su amigo pelinegro ¡Hasta llamaban a la tía ChiChi! Pero la Son era tan firme en su orden, que no dejaba salir a su hijo menor hasta que este terminara de estudiar. Y como Goten era tan despistado, no lo hacía a tiempo.

Todo era un juego… Hasta que empezó a sentir placer con él.

Fue cuando el Saiyajin de cabello lila tenía 20 años y Marron 15. La adolescente estaba sentada en un sillón de la amplia habitación de Trunks con los ojos vendados; llevaba puesto un lindo vestido rosa y el cabello rubio en dos coletas bajas.

—Como me des de probar cosas feas, te golpearé, Brief —dijo Marron para después soltar una risita.

—No te preocupes —dijo Trunks sonriendo con malicia. Al no tener a Goten y al darse cuenta que Marron no era tan frágil como parecía, se había atrevido a darle a ella esas cosas picantes también. Marron arrugó la nariz y estiró sus manos pasándolas por la cara de su amigo.

—Esa estúpida sonrisa torcida la conozco muy bien —Trunks rio y alejó las manos de la muchacha de su rostro. Marron se acomodó en el sillón cruzando sus piernas y Trunks prosiguió a darle lo primero.

A Marron extrañamente le gustaba este juego, le gustaba que su paladar degustara diferentes cosas sin que sus ojos supieran que era antes. El suspenso a no saber que le esperaba, y la confianza con Trunks para saber que él no haría nada malo, era lo que ella mantenía en su mente al hacer esto.

Fue café lo primero que recibió y arrugó la nariz ante el amargo sabor.

—Café —dijo Marron asqueada, le gustaba, pero no cuando se lo daban en polvo. Continuaron el juego, pero Marron ya había probado anteriormente los alimentos—. Trunks… ¿Por qué no me das de probar algo distinto? —el chico enarcó la ceja y se levantó.

—Espera —y bajó hasta su laboratorio personal. Él y Goten, cuando el Son tenía tiempo, habían empezado a experimentar con frutas. Goten tomaba las que su padre cultivaba y Trunks le inyectaba diferentes cosas. Habían creado entre los dos especies nuevas de diferentes tamaños y sabores. Algunas les salieron venenosas, y debido a que ellos mismos eran los que las probaban, terminaban enfermos por días.

Trunks tomó una que le gustaba especialmente: tenía forma ovalada y si cáscara era de color azul; su interior era dulce y un poco ácido. Subió corriendo hasta su habitación, Marron lo esperaba sentada en el sillón.

La vista de la hermosa adolescente sentada y con los ojos vendados provocó algo en él, una especie de calor bastante conocido y lo suficientemente experimentado surgía de su interior. Se sentía acalorado y la garganta se le secó, sus ojos brillaron ante tal majestuosa vista.

—¿Trunks, estas ahí? —preguntó la chica, como si pudiera sentir su presencia.

—Sí, aquí estoy —respondió y se acercó.

—Espero que hayas traído algo nuevo —curveó sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, abre la boca —Marron abrió la boca y Trunks la admiró. Admiro esos delicados labios rosados que ansiaba besar en ese momento, pero sacudió su cabeza y metió un trozo de fruta en la boca de Marron. La muchacha degustó la fruta, frunció el ceño al no saber que era.

—No sé. Me rindo —Trunks soltó una risita.

—Fue algo que inventamos Goten y yo —debajo de la tela, Marron abrió los ojos con preocupación—. ¡No te preocupes! Ya nosotros lo probamos, no es dañino —la rubia se notó mas tranquila.

—¿Ya me puedo quitar la venda?

—No —fue automático, la palabra salió de su boca sin siquiera ser procesada. Marron le sonrió.

—¿Qué tramas, Brief? —el chico cerró la puerta de su habitación, no haría nada malo, pero no quería interrupciones. Se acercó con cuidado y quedó frente a la muchacha. No era nada del otro mundo lo que pretendía hacer, pero se sentía nervioso como si fuera la primera vez.

Cuando su rostro estuvo a centímetros del de Marron, ella entreabrió los labios instintivamente, como si supiera que iba a hacer él. Apenas fue un roce de labios, una pequeña degustación que Marron quería probar completamente, por lo tanto, tomó las mejillas de Trunks entre sus manos y juntó sus labios en un beso tierno y delicado.

Sintiendo el calor en sus cuerpos, Trunks la tomó de la cintura y la levantó del sillón haciendo que ella envolviera sus piernas en su cintura. Se besaron un largo rato, hasta que el aire comenzó a fallarles.

—¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Trunks y Marron asintió acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

—Quiero repetirlo.

 _ **.**_

Era increíble como un inocente juego se había convertido en uno con connotación sexual entre los dos. Ellos solían encontrarse muchas veces y hacían lo mismo, y terminaba en el mismo resultado: los besos suaves que después dejaron de serlo para convertirse en unos fuertes y apasionados. Pronto, años después, quedaron en que sus cuerpos no resistirían mas la tentación de querer absorber y tener contacto con el otro.

—Por favor —suplicó Trunks empujando suavemente su cadera contra la de la chica. Marron gimió cuando sintió que sus intimidades, aun cubiertas con ropa, se rozaron.

—No sé —dijo Marron suavemente acomodando su cuello mientras Trunks lo besaba.

—Quiero entrar, Mar. Quiero que seas mía y yo ser tuyo —Le susurró en el oído y eso la derritió.

—Hoy no. No aquí —estaban en la CC, en la habitación de Trunks.

—Pero está cerrada la puerta con seguro —las mejillas de Marron estaban rojas.

—Trunks… No… —el chico juntó su frente a la de ella.

—¿Mañana? Tengo un apartamento.

—Trataré de convencer a mis padres que me quedaré en casa de una amiga —amagó con quitarse la venda pero su novio lo evitó.

—Tienes 18, eres lo suficiente mayor —Marron soltó una risita.

—Dile eso a mi padre —lo besó en los labios con sensualidad—. Nos vemos mañana —se quitó la venda.

—Sí, mañana.

 _ **.**_

Se encontraron en el parque cuando el sol apenas se ponía, como si fuesen un par de amigos. Debido a la minoría de edad de Marron y al puesto que Trunks conservaba, debían ser muy discretos sobre su relación. Charlaron un poco y cuando oscureció se dirigieron al apartamento de Trunks.

—Es hermoso —dijo Marron cuando salieron del ascensor y cruzaron la puerta.

—Aun no lo termino, planeo hacerlo este mes y por fin independizarme —Marron soltó una risita y se sentó en el sofá que todavía estaba cubierto con una manta.

—Así que técnicamente… —Trunks tapó sus ojos con sus manos y la hizo levantarse. La dirigió a su habitación.

—Sí —le susurró al oído haciéndola temblar—, nos lo vamos a estrenar —las mejillas de ella se encendieron y soltó un pequeño jadeo.

—No me refería a eso —Trunks le quitó sus manos de los ojos y ella contempló la habitación: era hermosa, grande y tenía una cama en la que cabían más de dos personas.

—¿Empezamos? —Marron asintió y sintió la tela suave vendarle los ojos, se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Después de varias degustaciones, las cuales fueron los manjares mas exóticos que ella hubiese probado, Trunks se le acercó y comenzaron a besarse.

No supo en que momento ya había quedado en ropa interior y su cuerpo ardía pegada al de Trunks.

—Trunks, espera… yo…

—¿Sí? —La besó por el cuello.

—Es mi primera vez…

—Lo sé…

—Tengo miedo… —Soltó un gemido involuntario.

—No lo pienses —la besó dulcemente en la boca—. Sólo relájate.

Y Marron lo hizo. Y Trunks la llenó de besos que ella pudo degustar con los ojos vendados.

Porque le gustaba sentir el sabor de los labios de él, sentir su olor invadiéndola, escuchar susurrarle cuanto la ama y cuan perfecta era a los ojos de él en su oído.

Marron no necesitó ver para poder sentir.

 _ **Nota: ARA ARA… Me alegra que hayan llegado hasta acá ¡EL TRUMAR AÚN VIVE! Bueno ¿De donde saqué esta loca idea? … No sé, surgió de la nada… Enserio… Pero tengo que admitir que el resultado me es agradable. No sé a ustedes**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y Dende! Yo lo amé**_


End file.
